Episode 4 (S01E04): Monday 11th September 2017
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 4 (S01E04): Monday 11th September 2017 *'HIGH PEAK WEEK': 002 *'HIGH PEAK TITLE CARD': 1.1 *'REAL-TIME PUBLICATION': Thursday 7th September 2017 *'EPISODE THUMBNAIL': Bina Singh (Bhavnisha Parmar) and Deepak Singh (Ramon Tikaram) talking outside his garage, Singh Motors *'EPISODE SYNOPSIS': *'WRITER & PRODUCER': Noxy *'LICENSEE': Equanox Media Plot A grumpy Dan expresses remorse to a sympathetic Debbie about the argument he had with his mum Helen last night, in which he issued her with the ultimatum that dad Frank is still welcome at the cottage, but she isn't. Debbie encourages him to deliberately put himself in Helen's company - such as at the tearooms or the pub - to see if she will respond. The couple then agree to swap tasks, with Debbie doing the dishes and Dan going through the holiday village accounts. Later however, he makes Debbie away of many discrepancies in the books - too much money, not enough money, incorrect figueres and made up guests, to name but a few of the problems. Debbie wonders if he is suggesting foul play, but Dan rules this out. He does make it clear however that the issues date back to at least the February before last, and that all the accounts since then will have to be done again. Debbie is annoyed by this but Dan insists. He does however claim there could be a silver lining to the issue, but does not elaborate any further. Later, Dan pops into High Tea to apologise to Helen in front of her and Frank. He also tells them he has bigger things to worry about, and intends to discuss the accounting errors with them. However, Frank goes on about being so rude to Helen, forcing Dan to apologise again instead. Helen accepts her son's apology, before asking him what it was he wanted to talk about. However, Dan feels the moment has passed and leaves it be. Debbie is not impressed by this when she and Dan discuss at later in The Mulberry Arms, but he assures a sceptical Debbie that he will get round to it in time. After Claire and Deepak have a sparky exchange about him fixing her car by the end of the day, Claire leaves and Neil McIntyre arrives, inviting Deepak to join him for country night at The Mulberry Arms tonight. Deepak clearly isn't impressed, but when an enthusiastic Neil explains that he intends to invite long-term partner Gill Seymour to the event - and that Deepak should invite his wife Mindi - Deepak has a change of heart and agrees. Later, Neil returns to his and Gill's hybrid hiking business Hike Peak, to find Gill rushed off her feet in the reception area. She tells him she has just had a phone call from Malrith MRT (mountain rescue team) about an old lady having a fall on Grenvil Pike, and is one of the volunteers who has been called up to rescue her. Gill complains to Neil that she has already done two hikes today and she has to take son Seb to the swimming baths. Neil tries to placate her, and tells her he will help with the rescue instead, so that she can go home and take Seb to the baths. Gill thanks him, before Neil asks if she fancies going to the country night. Gill apologises and says she is too tired, before heading off, leaving Neil deflated. Elsewhere, the Fairfield family nervously await the news of whether teenager Casey's leukemia (blood cancer) has gone into remission or not. It becomes obvious that Stuart is stressed about it, but Casey seems as cool as ever. However, when the family (Pete, Stuart, Aiden, Casey and Flick) attend the hospital appointment - and Stuart and Casey go into the oncologist's room to discuss the news - Casey lets her guard drop and admits she is actually scared, though she has been pretending not to be as she has found a postive attitude a helpful way of coping with her illness. However, her oncologist delights in telling her that she will no longer have to - as her leukemia is in full remission. The family later delight in this news - but when Flick mentions that it is a shame their mum Leah can't be here today, there is a mixed reaction from other members. Casey is hurt, Pete is disgusted, Flick is philosophical and Aiden is defensive of Leah. But Stuart is ambiguous, and says little. Later, Stuart almost catches Aiden in bed with Kayley, but Aiden manages to bluff his way out of it, Stuart not seeing Kayley. Stuart then heads into the living room of the Mulberry's living quarters, and is soon joined by Pete, who is wondering why he just came upstairs in a hurry. Stuart says he does not know where to start, so Pete suggests he just cut to the chase. The cliffhanger of this episode is Stuart admitting to Pete that Leah does not know about Casey. Pete assumes he means Leah does not about today - but Stuart informs him that Leah does not know anything about Casey's illness, as he has never told her. Speechless, Pete disappears back downstairs, ignoring a worried Stuart's pleas. Regular Cast *'Ania Aston '(Yoanna Dukanova) *'Ant Seymour': Beardie (Uncredited) *'Bina Singh' (Bhavnisha Parmar) *'Claire Thorne' (Emily Maguire) *'Debbie Sheldon' (Alex Kingston) *'Dec Seymour': Beardie (Uncredited) *'Deepak Singh' (Ramon Tikaram) *'Gabz Aston' (Roxanne Pallett) *'Gill Seymour' (Gaynor Faye) *'Molly Rowland' (Georgie Henley) *'Neil McIntyre' (Joe McFadden) *'Niamh Fairfield' (Siobhan Finneran) *'Patrick Fairfield' (Bill Ward) *'Pete Fairfield' (Frazer Hines) *'Stuart Fairfield' (Tim Vincent) Guest Cast *none Current Cast (as of Episode 4) Locations (in order of appearance) *'Meadgrove Farm' - interior - kitchen *'Derwent View cottage '- interior - kitchen, living room and stairwell *'High Tea -' interior ''- main area *Unknown lakeside area - ''exterior *'The Mulberry Arms '- interior - bar area *'Singh Motors' - exterior, interiror (partial) *'Dove cottage '- interior - kitchen, living room and stairwell *'The Mulberry Arms '- interior - bar area *'Derwent View cottage '- interior - kitchen, living room and stairwell *'Dove cottage '- interior - kitchen, living room and stairwell Continuity Notes *First appearance of (in alphabetical order): Ania Aston (Yoanna Dukanova), Ant Seymour: Beardie (Uncredited), Bina Singh (Bhavnisha Parmar), Dec Seymour: Beardie (Uncredited), Gabz Aston (Roxanne Pallett), Niamh Fairfield (Siobhan Finneran), Patrick Fairfield (Bill Ward) and Seb Seymour (Luke Blackmore) *First appearance of Meadowgrove farm (kitchen), Derwent View cottage (kitchen, living room and stairwell), High Tea's main area, an unknown lakeside area and Dove cottage; its kitchen, living area and stairwell September 2017 Episodes • Mon 4th • Wed 6th • Fri 8th • Mon 11th • Wed 13th • Fri 15th • Mon 18th • Wed 20th • Fri 22nd • Mon 25th • Wed 27th • Fri 29th